


Our own nest

by Delanna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Earth AU, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Winged Keith (Voltron)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delanna/pseuds/Delanna
Summary: Es una fresca mañana de otoño y Lance se siente inspirado para dibujar, así que decide ir al bosque a buscar un buen lugar para ello. Lo que no esperaba era encontrar a un extraño chico alado mal herido. // Earth AU, Winged Keith.





	Our own nest

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas y bienvenidos a este extraño fic!  
> Iré actualizando las etiquetas a medida que avance la historia, para no revelar nada antes de tiempo.  
> Estoy escribiendo esta historia en español y en inglés a la vez, por lo que puede que tarde un poco en actualizar.  
> Aprovecho para decir que TODAS las ilustraciones que puedan contener este fanfic están hechas por mí (http://avacynmarkov.deviantart.com/).

El sol brillaba con fuerza, pero no era suficiente para calentar las frías manos de Lance. La temperatura había bajado drásticamente de un día para otro y lo había pillado desprevenido. Aunque un poco de frío no podría detener sus ganas y pasión por la pintura.

Esa mañana decidió coger su libreta de bocetos y un estuche lleno de diferentes tipos de lápices, carboncillos y otros materiales de dibujo y empacó las sobras de la comida del día anterior. Salió de su casa y retuvo en sus pulmones el aire limpio de la montaña antes de dejarlo ir lentamente.

Lance vivía solo en una casa en medio de las montañas. Ese era su pequeño rincón del mundo. Mirases a donde mirases siempre verías un pico escarpado y normalmente nevado, como ahora. Era apenas mediados de otoño y ahí arriba ya había nevado, aunque a Lance no le sorprendía. Los inviernos eran extrañamente duros, él había vivido en Cuba toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia, por lo que no estaba acostumbrado a tanto frío.

Aunque por suerte para él, su casa disponía de calefacción y estaba bien aislada para aguantar el frío o el calor. Otra cosa era que en invierno estaba acostumbrado a quedarse apartado del mundo debido a los cortes en las carreteras. Por las cercanías no solía pasar mucha gente.

 

Caminó a paso lento en dirección al pueblo, pero ese no era su destino. Se dirigía al riachuelo que había en el bosque. Hoy se sentía inspirado y no podía desaprovechar eso, hacía ya dos días que no tocaba un pincel.

Conocía el bosque como la palma de su mano, ya llevaba ahí viviendo casi dos años. Se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo, el cual amaba. Lo único malo era que estaba solo, lo cual a veces se hacía duro. Por suerte a veces le visitaba su amiga Pidge y para vacaciones sus amigos iban a pasarlas a su casa, por lo que solo tenía que esperar,  aunque también echaba de menos salir y conocer chicas o incluso algún chico...

 

Lance era artista, se había hecho un lugar como pintor en el mundo. Algunas de sus obras se exponían en la gran ciudad y era algo de lo que siempre alardeaba cuando tenía ocasión.  En ese momento se encontraba trabajando en una colección de cuadros basados en diferentes tipos de pájaros; águilas, halcones, gorriones, golondrinas… Aunque aún llevaba solo dos cuadros terminados de diez. Y tenía que acabarlos todos para finales de invierno

 

Cuando el chico se sentó al borde del riachuelo se quedó unos segundos quieto, dejándose llevar por el ambiente calmado y relajado.

Él siempre había sido alguien nervioso, Verónica (su hermana mayor) siempre trataba de calmar las cosas cuando él y su hermano Luís se ponían demasiado revoltosos, normalmente con poco éxito. Pero desde que se mudó solo a este rinconcito del planeta, lejos de todo y de todos, había aprendido a tranquilizarse. Al menos un poco.

 

El rasgar del lápiz en el papel sacó a Lance de sus recuerdos nostálgicos y se centró en el dibujo. Simplemente estaba esbozando el grupo de gorriones del otro lado del río, que piaban alegremente.

Lo único que se escuchaba aparte de los gorriones era el suave susurro del viento y el correr del agua.

Cuando el silencio fue interrumpido de forma abrupta por un sonido sordo que parecía cercano, Lance pegó un bote y se le cayó el lápiz de las manos.

Mirando hacia ambos lados de forma nerviosa recogió sus cosas rápidamente y se puso de pie, alerta.

Se quedó quieto, pero no volvió a escuchar nada. Podría ser un jabalí, o peor, un oso.

Pero tenía curiosidad.

Lance caminó hacia donde creía que había venido el sonido, con cautela. Después de caminar durante cinco largos minutos suspiró y decidió darse la vuelta y buscar otro lugar donde seguir dibujando, cuando escuchó algo que llamó su atención.

Eran unos gruñidos y una respiración agitada.

Miró a su alrededor. Unos pasos más a la derecha había un desnivel de un par de metros escondido entre los árboles, donde cuando se asomó pudo ver a un chico tirado en el suelo.

Lance se acercó todo lo rápido que pudo, mientras hacía malabares con sus cosas y trataba de bajar sin hacerse daño.

“¿Qué hace un chico aquí? ¿Qué le ha pasado?” Resonaba en su mente.

El chico estaba estirado boca abajo contra el suelo, con ropas sucias y rotas y heridas por sus brazos y piernas desnudas. El cabello era de un negro azabache que brillaba con tonos morados donde tocaba el sol que se filtraba entre los árboles. Estaba totalmente despeinado y descuidado y tapaba la parte de su rostro que no estaba contra el suelo. Lo que había pensado que era una chaqueta o una manta eran en realidad unas alas emplumadas negras.

Lance se quedó de piedra. En ese momento el chico pareció darse cuenta de que no estaba solo y levantó el rostro con una mueca de dolor. En cuanto se cruzaron sus miradas el chico erizó las plumas y mostró los dientes antes de dejarse caer de nuevo al suelo.

Mientras se quejaba entre dientes cayó inconsciente y Lance se acercó poco a poco, temeroso. Se dio cuenta entonces de que una de las alas estaba manchada de sangre y caía patéticamente al suelo. Miró su alrededor y ponderó la posibilidad de dejarlo ahí tirado, al fin y al cabo nadie lo sabría. Nadie le creería de todas formas si dijera que encontró a un chico alado medio moribundo en el bosque.

Caminó un par de pasos para volver por donde había venido pero no pudo evitar mirar atrás con preocupación.

 

Suspiró y se resignó. No podía dejar a alguien que necesitaba ayuda tirado, literalmente. Lance rió internamente por su mal chiste y se dispuso a coger al misterioso chico.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado, ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo 1, por lo que nos vemos pronto. Un saludo. ^^


End file.
